I Owe You
by venomistress
Summary: Vergil has something Dante wants. Set around the same time as The End Of The Beginning.


Vergil opened his eyes and groggily rolled over to look at the alarm clock. He scowled as the time from the glowing green numbers read 2:48 am. The clunking footsteps of his brother from the next room fed his irritation.

_Idiot_, he thought as he rolled back over and pulled the pillow over his head. No doubt Dante had been out drinking again. Vergil cursed the disrespect of his twin and how it was amplified while intoxicated. He wondered why he even bothered to let Dante stay with him. He really didn't care how his immature, foolish brother chose to spend his free time. However, when Dante's wild ways affected Vergil's sleep, the elder twin took it as a personal insult.

Vergil pushed the pillow off his head as he heard a loud crash. This was not the first time Dante had come back to the apartment drunk. But it was the first time Dante had came back to the apartment drunk enough to be clumsy. Aside from the resounds of his boots – which only became more uneven and bit less muffled – Dante handled his liquor well. Even Vergil had to admit that Dante was not a bad drunk.

He listened closer and a voice drift to him through the unfortunately thin wall of the bedroom. Not just _a_ voice, he noted. There were _two_ voices, intently involved in a harshly whispered conversation that neither had any idea was being overheard.

"_Shhh!_" Dante hissed. "Yer gonna wake my brother up."

"Sorry," replied a female voice in the same unquiet tone.

Vergil growled lowly to himself. That his arrogant, half-witted moronic brother would bring a woman into _his_ home at this time of the night angered Vergil. This was completely unacceptable behavior, though Vergil marveled that he was even surprised by Dante's actions. It was not like the younger twin ever consider the consequences of his choices, much less their effect on anyone else.

Vergil moved the covers aside and stood up. He planned what he would say to both Dante and his female companion as he dressed. Locks of silvery-white hair fell into the man's eyes and he pushed it back irritably. He went to the door and grabbed the knob, but paused as he heard a soft feminine moan.

Did he really want to go out there right now? Of course it would be embarrassing for his brother and the woman, but it would also be uncomfortable for him. He didn't relish the idea of catching them in some intimate and ultimately offensive position.

Vergil released the knob. He supposed anything he had to say could wait until the visitor was gone. Waiting would also give him the chance to organize his thoughts and consider every rude thing Dante had ever done to him and bring them all up at the same time instead of only one or two here and there.

He went back to the bed and lay down without bothering to undress again. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and he hoped it wouldn't take the couple long to finish what they were doing so that the girl could leave.

Vergil stared at the ceiling running lines of a poem over in his mind so he wouldn't have to think about what was going on in the next room. He zoned out pondering the possible meaning of the stanzas only to be interrupted once more by a curse from his twin.

He arched his brow. The tone and choice of word Dante had used implied that the emission was more from frustration than anything involving foreplay of the actual act of sex.

Vergil perked up his ears curious about what had caused his brother to use such language in front of a lady. Even if the lady was dishonoring herself by putting out to a man she had just met at a bar.

"I ain't got a condom," Dante explained.

Vergil sighed in relief. He was resigned to waiting the entire experience out, but he certainly wasn't happy about it. Also, the fact that his brother wasn't so stupid as to sleep with a stranger without using protection made him feel a bit better about Dante's escapades.

"Why don't you ask your brother if he has one," the girl suggested.

Vergil sat up, unhappy about the turn of events.

Dante laughed. "No way!"

The girl's frown was evident in her voice. "Why?"

"I ain't wakin' Vergil up to ask him for a condom," Dante answered. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he ain't got one."

"How do you know?"

Vergil cocked his head as if by doing so he could hear better. He was interested in what Dante's answer would be.

Dante's response was a bit quieter than his other statements had been, yet Vergil still managed to hear it. And he nearly laughed out loud when he did.

"I think he's a virgin."

It didn't make Vergil angry to hear Dante say this. In fact, it seemed the exact type of thing Dante would think. To Dante – or people like Dante – the select few in society who actually chose to keep their private lives private were the abnormal ones. It was socially acceptable to brag about all the sexual encounters you've had while showing no respect whatsoever for your partner's reputation. That was just one example of how warped humanity was.

Vergil stood up and went to his nightstand. Opening the drawer, he got one of the few remaining condoms from the box and held it in his hand. He picked up his long blue coat and slid it onto his shoulders before exiting the bedroom.

Dante met him just as he was nearing the archway that led to the living area. The younger twin's mop of white hair hung in his face and he was shirtless. The half of the Perfect Amulet on a silver chain around his neck glinted in the dim light.

"Hey, Vergil," he began nervously. "I didn't know you were awake. I was just-"

Vergil interrupted him by shoving the condom into his hand. Dante looked at it with mild surprise, then at his brother with an abashed grin.

"I'm going for a walk," Vergil stated. "Make sure she's gone by the time I get back."

He brushed by Dante on his way to the door.

"Thanks, bro. I owe ya."

Vergil turned enough to give his twin a sly smile.

"I know," he said before leaving.


End file.
